


Freaky Fitzsimmons

by ItsBioChemistry



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBioChemistry/pseuds/ItsBioChemistry
Summary: SHIELD has changed a little of the years and Daisy has taken over from Mace as the inhuman director alongside CoulsonAfter retiring from the field Fitz and Jemma have been happily married for a couple of years, enjoying living in their apartment.They are very happy together but something is still missing from their lives. A chance encounter with an inhuman with a "Freaky" ability changes everything and life will never be the same for Fitzsimmons again.





	Freaky Fitzsimmons

**Author's Note:**

> The smut element just kind of snuck in there. I had meant to keep it a bit more implicit but it seems Fitz and Jemma had other idea. It's was a little strange to write but ultimately felt like the right thing.

The phone rang shrilly waking Fitz more abruptly than he would have liked. Jemma sat bolt up right next to him, bleary eyed, a small patch of saliva on her cheek. Fitz fumbled for the phone.

“It’s the director,” he mumbled to his wife before accepting the call and putting the phone on loud speaker.

“Oh good you’re awake,” Daisy laughed.

“Yes we are now. Thank you for the spontaneous wake up call, Director Johnson. So very thoughtful of you,” Jemma said shaking her head and flopping back down onto the pillow.

“Sorry guys, you know I’d only wake you if I needed to. May’s strike team were out on a critical mission last night to bring some of those rogue inhumans we’ve been tracking. They managed to catch one but we have no idea what his power is and we need out two best minds on site to make sure we can contain him safely. We have no idea if he’s dangerous or not,” Daisy explained.

Fitz groaned quietly and gave Jemma’s hand a quick squeeze, “We’ll be in as soon as we can,” and with that the call ended. 

“Ughh,” Jemma moaned, rolling to the side of the bed, “I’m too tired for this.”

Fitz reached over and gave her an sympathetic back rub with one hand, “Did you not sleep well?” he asked concerned she’d been having nightmares again. From time to time either of them could be known to wake up screaming, covered in sweat but they had been through more than most would in a life time so a few bad dreams were to be expected.

“I slept fine,” Jemma said rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “Must just be a little overworked.”

The strain of their work life had had more unexpected side effects however. Fitz and Jemma had been happily married for just over two years, they enjoyed sharing their beautiful apartment together but the spare bedroom remained empty despite their many attempts to make a new family member to fill it. They had spoken to numerous specialist who had all said the same thing. Jemma’s body had been exposed to so much over the years of field work and it had taken its toll. Each specialist had advised that all that could be done was they keep trying to conceive but it may never happen for them. Many tears had flowed from Jemma from this revolution and she had spent months blaming herself. Fitz could not find it in himself to regret anything though, he had learnt the hard way that life had set itself out the way it was supposed to be and trying to change the past was not only impossible but also potentially very dangerous. So he supported Jemma through the hard times and he loved her more and more each day, never wavering. Jemma eventually came to terms with the fact she may never be a mother but regardless both the scientists decided it was time to leave field work behind them and slow down a bit. SHIELD had learnt a hard lessons from FitzSimmons and a new team was developed, formally known as OSIST (Operators Specialising In Science and Technology) or as Coulson fondly referred to them, Nerd Guns. They were the only team in SHIELD that trained at two different academies. Daisy often lamented how perfect Agent Bobbi Morse would have been to head the team but she and Hunter were so far off the grid now that even Daisy couldn’t find them and therefore concluded, they simply didn’t want to be found.

They both showered quickly and pulled on some clothes before walking the short distance to the base hand in hand as they always would. The sun was just starting to rise giving the sky a beautiful pink and orange glow. Jemma had always enjoyed the sunrise since her return from Maveth and today was no exception, a warm smile delicately lit up her face as she admired the bright colours and her loving husband admired the way her skin danced in the pale light she seemed to be glowing even more brightly than usual today.

May was there to greet them as they stepped out of the lift into the bustling base, she looked both tired and alert in a way that only May could.

“Have you been awake all night?” Jemma asked her out of concern.

“I’ll go to bed soon, I promise, Doctor,” May said with a half-smile, “Anyway the inhuman we captured is a forty something male named Johnathon Willis. He was with the group we’ve been tracking for a while however he claims he has nothing to do with them and is in fact a prisoner himself. He has so far refused to show or tell us what his power is but the nerd guns took samples so we can at least determine he is a post-terragenisis inhuman.”

“So you want us to keep him safely contained until we can figure out how much of a threat he may be?” Fitz interjected.

May nodded sharply, “If you can work out what side he’s on in the process it wouldn’t be a bad thing. Now I’m going to my bunk to get some sleep, wake me if Willis starts becoming aggressive.”

“I’ll make tea,” Jemma said patting Fitz’s arm, “I’ll meet you in containment.”

Fit made his way to the containment area where a few of the OSIST soldiers still remained running various diagnostics. One of the newer recruits came to attention and saluted Fitz and he entered the room, “Sir,” he said sharply.

“Oh leave it out, Thompson,” Fitz scolded, “I’m an engineer, not your commanding officer.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir,” Thompson apologised stamping his foot. Fitz sighed, accepting that this was not a battle he was going to win. It was a reaction he got from most recruits who had attending the Science academy and it always took a while to drum it out of them. He understood why they did it, he and Jemma had become something of a legend at the academy, they still remained the most successful graduates ever and the fact they were now married just seemed to fuel the fire. In his younger days Fitz might have enjoyed the attention but not anymore.

“Ma’am,” Thompson declared, rising to attention once more as Jemma entered the room. Jemma took one look at him and rolled her eyes.

“All of you out!” she ordered bluntly. 

One of the more senior soldiers looked slightly alarmed, “Don’t you need us to go through the data?” she asked.

“We are both perfectly capable of reading thank you, Wood!” Jemma snapped back, “Now give us the room. There were no further protests. Fitz was slightly surprised by Jemma’s stern tone but his surprise turned to concern when he looked at her. Jemma’s face was pale a light sheen of sweat damped her forehead.

Fitz stepped towards her and took both mugs of tea from her hands, “You okay?”

Jemma dismissed him with a wave of her hand, “Oh I’m fine. Someone was just making the most awful cup of coffee in the kitchen, must be a special blend or something but the smell made my stomach churn. I’ll be fine in a moment. Besides we have more pressing matters.”

Jemma walked over the containment module grabbing a folder of notes on the way. Fitz followed suit, keen to see the newly captured inhuman. He wasn’t quite what Fitz had imagined a rogue inhuman would look. This man looked somewhat like Danny Devito but taller and sporting a thick moustache.

“No wonder he got captured,” Fitz whispered in Jemma’s ear causing the corners of her mouth to twitch.

“Now now, Doctor Fitz, looks can be deceiving,” she muttered back.

“Oh great,” Willis said looking up at them from the chair he sat in, “And who are you smiling idiots?”

Jemma frowned, Fitz steeled himself for the onslaught about to follow.

“My name is Doctor Jemma Fitz and this next to me is Doctor Leopald Fitz. We a happen to be the highest ranking officers in the science department of SHIELD and the most decorated scientists in SHIELD history. You can look forward to our company until we can figure out who you answer to and how dangerous you are. So I strongly suggest you refrain from childish name calling if you wish to make this as pleasant experience as humanly possible.”

“What she said,” Fitz said nodding to Jemma.

Willis shook his head, “Well my day just got a lot worse.”

Fitz watched the middle aged man bury his head into his hands and could not imagine him being dangerous at all, ideally wondering how he got mixed up with a hostile group of inhumans. Fitz flicked through the report left by May’s strike team and at no point had he resisted arrest or done anything of a hostile nature. Jemma was looking at the same report her brow furrowed as she reached the same conclusion as her husband, perhaps he wasn’t what they first thought.

“Look,” Fitz said to Willis, “Whatever happened last night you need to tell us everything. You were picked up from a dangerous group of people using their powers to steal, injure and kill so we have to assume you are the just as bad unless you can prove otherwise.”

“I told them last night, I’m not like that. My power isn’t dangerous. More of a party trick. I’ve only ever used it handful of times. That group of inhuman monsters captured me and didn’t even get time to tell me what they wanted before that psychotic little Asian woman turned up ” Willis said angrily, rising to his feet.

Jemma scratched her chin with her pen, “We’ve been through enough to know that in the wrong hands any power can be dangerous,” she said calmly, “There has been no exception to that.”

Willis stomped around angrily for a moment rubbing his hands over his balding head in frustration.

“FINE!” he shouted, “I’ll show you my power and then you can see how the complete opposite of dangerous it is.”

Fitz heart began to race and he closed the gap between him and Jemma standing in a protective motion but he was confident in the containment module. It had stood up to some many powers over the years, to this day Robbie Reyes was the only one strong enough to break out of it.

He watched Willis carefully, studying his every move. Willis stood close to the window, looking directly at Fitz and Jemma before closing his eyes. His eyes remained shut for several seconds before suddenly springing open. All Fitz saw was Willis eyes, completely white and misty before the how world went black.

Fitz didn’t know who long it had been before he came to. His body felt strange, light and weaker than usual and yet his left hand felt stronger than it had since the incident at the bottom of the ocean. 

“What the…..?” Fitz heard a familiar male voice next to him, a scottish voice at that but he couldn’t place why he recognised it. Fitz rolled over to face the sound of the voice.

“What in the hell?!” he squealed, his voice erupting much higher than he anticipated but he didn’t have time to process that right now. He sat up, coming face to face with himself.

“Fitz, something very strange is happening,” his double said to him.

“Are you a clone?” Fitz said with his weirdly high voice. 

His double shook its head wildly, “Look at yourself!”

Fitz looked down and was highly alarmed to lay his eyes on a pair of breasts on his usually much flatter chest which appeared to be adorned with one of Jemma’s blouses, the very one she had put on that morning. He stretched of his hand out in front of the noting the unusual slenderness of his fingers and then his eyes laid firmly on Jemma’s wedding ring which currently sat on his left hand.

“Jemma?” he asked slowly. 

“Yeah,” answered his own body.

Laughter erupted from the containment module, “Well I wasn’t sure that was going to work through this thing but there you go.”

Jemma stumbled to her feet, clearly off balance in his body. She marched clumsily to the window of the containment module, “CHANGE US BACK!” she bellowed, the instructions sounding all the more dominant from the masculine voice. Fitz rarely used his voice for shouting and was mildly impressed by the sound it made.

Willis crossed his arms across his chest, “You will be changed back, once you let me out. Don’t even try and force me to do it, you harm me in any way you will be stuck that way forever.”

Fitz stood up. He felt very off balance on Jemma’s tiny feet and skinny legs, worrying he might topple at any moment. A strand of long hair fell into his mouth. He scooped it all up and pushed it away over his shoulder, fascinated by how heavy his head felt.

“Jemma this is so weird,” he said scanning down his now feminine body again.

Jemma nodded, “Agreed.”

Fitz stepped over to the loud speaker system for the base, “All available OSIST Agents to the containment area immediately. Assemble outside of the doors and await further instructions from Doctors Fitz,” he announced, hearing Jemma’s voice echo through the base. He turned to Jemma, “We need to get to the lab, see if we can figure this out. We better speak to the directors as well first. We need to find out if this guy is innocent or not.”

After instructing the Nerd Guns to lock down the containment area and guard it they marched together to Coulson and Daisy’s office. They both tried to act as naturally as possible but Fitz kept stumbling as his feet fell out of Jemma’s little ballet shoes and Jemma was swaying Fitz’s hips just a little too much. A few agents threw them odd looks as they walked by but they chose to ignore that.

As they reached the office Fitz opened the door and allowed Jemma to walk through first, placing a hand on her back as she stepped in as they had done a thousand time before. Coulson looked up looking mildly confused as if he was trying to figure out what was wrong with the scenario. Daisy sat at a chair next to him thumbing through paperwork.

Fitz placed his hands on his hips and cleared his throat but couldn’t quite find the words to start the conversation.

“Doctor Fitz,” he said to Jemma next to him. He turned to her to find her stood with her arms crossed, legs together and one knee slightly bend. He slapped her arm lightly.

“Stop it,” he said suddenly, “You’re making me look gay.”

“Well how do you want me to stand to make you look more macho,” she snapped back, “Shall I start flexing my muscles for you? Perhaps do some squats or something?”

“No that’s not what I meant, just try and look less girly!”

“Guys!” Daisy said ending the argument, “I know you’re both normally a little odd but this has taken it to a new level. What on earth is going on?”

Fitz and Jemma looked at each other for a moment before silently nominating Fitz to speak.

“Well I think we found out what the captured inhuman’s power is,” Fitz said slowly, pausing after he spoke.

“Spit it out then, Jemma,” Coulson prompted looking at Fitz.

“I’m Jemma,” she said raising the arm that usually belonged to Fitz.

“And I’m Fitz,” Fitz chimed in giving a little wave with his womanly hand.

Coulson took a second to process the information, “So the inhuman swapped your bodies?” he asked slowly.

Fitz and Jemma nodded in unison.

The intensity of the room was quickly broken by Daisy cackling with laughter, barely able to breath, “Best day ever!” she gasped before continuing her stream of laughter. Coulson’s face began to form a smile and soon he was chuckling along with Daisy. It was very rare to see Coulson laugh and Fitz was increasingly annoyed that he would pick now.

“This is serious!” Jemma said firmly, “He said he’s only going put us right if we set him free!”

“Yeah and we can only set him free if we can prove he’s not part of the rogue inhumans!” Fitz added on.

Daisy wiped the tears off her cheeks that were falling from her eyes freely and took a deep breath, fanning her face with her hands, “We’ll get a task force back out there to continue hunting the rest of the group and see if we can get any more information. In the meantime you two better stay on the base and try and find a back-up plan to get yourselves out of this.”

“We better keep this just between the top operatives as well,” Coulson said, the corners of his mouth still twitching, “This must be very embarrassing for you.”

“Great thanks,” Jemma said sarcastically turning to storm out of the office but caught her foot on the door frame causing her to stumble, “Damn you and your giant feet, Fitz.”

Fitz let out a deep sigh as Daisy roared with laughter, clutching onto the desk to prevent herself falling to the floor.

The lab worked proved fruitless that day. The only possible solutions they could think of weren’t viable due to the high risk of potential brain damage although the results they got from brain scans were rather fascinating at very least. Jemma had also made a discovery of just how liberating urinating whilst standing up was.

By eight pm Fitz had had enough. He was feeling exhausted, his whole body ached and his eyes had grown sore.

“I’m done,” Fitz pleaded, “This whole body swap has been exhausting and I just want to have dinner and go to bed.”

Jemma frowned at him “That’s odd,” she mused, “I have more energy than I’ve had for a couple of weeks but yeah I could eat. There’s probably something down in the kitchen.”

As Jemma had predicted Daisy and May were sat in the kitchen together eating a curry.

“There’s plenty more of this,” Daisy said nodding at stove were a large pan still sat.

“Thanks,” Fitz said gratefully grabbing a plate for him and Jemma.

“So you two are having a weird day huh?” May asked.

Fitz shook his head, “Weird doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

“So you’re Fitz in Jemma’s body right?” May asked raising her eyebrows.

“And I’m Jemma in Fitz’s body,” Jemma confirmed, “And yes it is beyond weird. How is the strike team getting on?”

“They’ve not caught anybody yet,” Daisy said, “But Yo-yo has just sent word that they are chasing a good lead. Looks like you’re spending the night like this but we should get an answer soon. For now I promise to try and not laugh at you too much.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Fitz said sternly pointing his fork at her.

Once dinner was done they retired to their former bunk on the base and got changed into their nightwear. Fitz choose to put on a baggier pair of Jemma’s shorts and one of his own t-shirts to sleep in after eye up some of her nighties and deciding he would feel very odd in one of them.

Fitz was flicking through the channels on the far too small television set, looking for something to occupy himself but nothing was quite up to the task. 

“Fitz,” Jemma squeaked as much as she could with the masculine Scottish voice she had adopted, poking her had around the bathroom door, not showing her torso, “I have a proposition for you and I would like you to attempt to keep an open mind if you can.”

Fitz sat up a bit in the bed looking over at his wife in her strange outer shell. There was an odd vulnerability in the eyes that looked back at him that for the first time he really recognised it as Jemma stood before him.

“You know I always try to have an open mind,” he said sincerely, “Especially when it comes to you.”

Jemma flushed a little and nodded, “Well,” she started, her hand reaching up to twist her long hair that wasn’t there, “It would appear that whilst getting ready for bed I got a good glance of this burrowed body in the mirror and appear to have a natural biological response to seeing my husband naked,” she explained clearly choosing her words carefully.

Fitz inhaled sharply, surprised by the route the conversation had gone in. 

“Anyway,” Jemma continued slowly, “I was going to just try and ignore it, however that it proving just a little difficult and then something occurred to me, purely from a scientific point of view of course.”

As Fitz began to contemplate what he thought Jemma may have been suggesting he felt a surprising heat begin to rise up between his legs unlike anything he had ever felt before and he felt suddenly empty as if he needed to be filled. He crossed his legs together trying to satisfy what his body was craving but it was nowhere near enough. Fitz felt overwhelmed by a desire to have Jemma close to him so he rose to his feet and closed the void between them. He took her hand and led her from the bathroom. All she currently wore was a pair of boxer shorts that were stretched outwards because of her “biological response.”

“We’re in a very unique position,” she said breathing heavily, “I doubt there’s another couple in the world that would get to feel this from their spouse’s perspective. Her voice was full of wonder but laced with arousal. Fitz flicked the lights off as they walked past the switch concluding that this was likely to be far more sensual and far less awkward in the darkness. Together they fell onto the bed, freeing themselves of any clothing that did still remain on them. They started gently, kissing each other exploring the bodies that the other inhabited. Jemma was the first to begin moving down his body, he hand running across his chest and nipple, a sensation that was more intense than he expected, in fact bordering on painful but when her fingers found the area between his legs he let out a gasp of pleasure that he had heard Jemma release so many times before. The thought that this was how much pleasure he was able to give her just added to his current state of arousal and he craved more. Feeling a burst or confidence he reached forward and grasped his own body that his beautiful Jemma currently resided within and pulled her closer to him so their hips were close together. He could feel how close they were together, so close to being one.

“Please,” he whispered to her.

Jemma did not need telling twice and pushed into his body bringing them together at least. Fitz moaned at the pleasure this brought him.

“Oh wow,” Jemma gasped into his ear, this is amazing. They moved their bodies finding a rhythm they both enjoyed. Which each thrust Jemma made, Fitz gained more and more understanding of how Jemma felt during sex, how she liked him to move, the pleasure building up more and more until finally they finished together.

Jemma let out a cry and Fitz felt waves of pleasure fill his whole body, the pleasure seemed to go on and on, longer than anything he had experienced in his usual form. When the waves stopped Jemma buried her head into his shoulder.

“That was incredible,” she said, panting a little.

“I feel like our sex life is going to improve ten-fold once we get our own bodies back,” Fitz replied, “And there was me thinking we had already reached perfection there.”

They stayed awake for a couple of hours despite Fitz level of tiredness, discussing the experience they had just shared which had clearly brought them even closer as man and wife before finally drifting off into an inevitable sleep. 

The next morning Fitz woke feeling a little nauseas but shrugged it off. He had a quick shower, attempting to wash the long hair flowing from his head. Once he got out the shower he opened Jemma’s wardrobe and stared blankly at the contents. Jemma laughed behind him and helped chose out simple trousers and a blouse, he was grateful for the help. He grabbed a bra out of the drawer, very aware of the current weight of his chest. After a few minutes of fumbling Jemma helped him put it on.

“God this is uncomfortable,” he complained, “It’s like having sandpaper rubbing across my chest.”

“That’s one of my more comfortable ones,” Jemma said cocking her head to one side.

“I beg to differ,” Fitz said clawing at the material. Jemma shrugged and fished around in the drawer before pulling out a sports bra. Fitz swapped them over and found that although the second one was still uncomfortable it was a vast improvement on the first.

Once they were dressed and about to leave the room, Jemma suddenly snapped her fingers before running into the bathroom. She came out with a box of feminine hygiene products and handing them to Fitz, “Keep these nearby just in case,” she instructed him, “I was actually due a few days ago so it could start any minute now.”

“How will I know?” Fitz asked startled.

“You might get some stomach pains beforehand but either way you will definitely feel it,” she explained, but the one I had last month was really light so I think I’m a bit off my cycle anyway at the minute.”

For a moment Fitz paused and looked at the box she had handed him. He thought about what she has said, he was a little nauseas still and his chest was hurting but there was no stomach pains to be found. He placed the box down on the chest of drawers before the door before heading to breakfast.

The most offensive thing he had ever smelt erupted from the kitchen, “What on earth are they cooking in there?” 

Jemma licked her lips, “Eggs I think, smells great whatever it is.”

Fitz shook his head, “I think I’ll give breakfast a miss he said quickly before dashing down the corridor to the ladies bathroom. He only just made it into one of the stalls before violently vomiting into the toilet.” 

Fitz couldn’t understand his disgust at the smell. He loved eggs, so did Jemma so it was out of character even if he wasn’t in his own body. For a few minutes he gathered himself together before suddenly jumping to his feet. He burst out of the bathroom and down the corridor towards the directors’ office.

“Daisy,” called swinging the door open.

“What is it Jemma?” Daisy yelped nearly spilling coffee down herself, “Sorry wait, Fitz, you’re Fitz.”

“Yeah I’m Fitz,” he blurted back, relieved Daisy had the office to herself, “but that doesn’t matter. I need to talk to you, girl stuff.”

“You sure you’re Fitz?” she asked looking alarmed.

Fitz took and second to compose himself suddenly aware of just how mental he looked right now.

“Listen,” he said, pulling up a chair, “Is it normal for a woman to get sore breasts and feel really tired before she gets her period?” he asked deciding to try and not beat around the bush too much.

“Sometimes, I guess,” Daisy responded shrugging.

Fitz nodded, “What about getting nauseous and finding food she normally likes revolting?”

This time Daisy thought for a second about what Fitz was saying, “No that’s not normal. I’m pretty sure those are early signs for….” Daisy cut herself short, covering her mouth with one hand.

Fitz grinned at her, “I just smelt eggs and threw up. I’m, I mean Jemma is also late on her period.”

“Stay here a minute,” Daisy ordered him before running out the office. She reappeared a few moments later with a small box, “Medical keeps a stash of these,” she said handing Fitz the small box that he recognised as a pregnancy test, “That one should tell you how far as well if it is positive.”

Daisy let Fitz use the directors’ bathroom, mostly because she was too excited to let him out of her site. Fitz was slightly unsure of the logistics of urinating on something having barely figured out how to go in the first place in Jemma’s body but he did would he could to keep it tidy, pleased that he only wet his hand a little. Replacing the cap back on the end of the test he cleaned up and nervously walked back out to the office, placing the test between him and Daisy. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Daisy asked eagerly.

Fitz read the back of the box, “Two to three minutes,” he said quietly.

They sat in silence for what felt like a lifetime and then finally writing appeared in the small window of the test.

“Positive. 6 Weeks,” Fitz read slowly, unable to believe what his eyes were telling him. He looked up at Daisy and suddenly it all sunk in.

“I’m going to be a dad,” he whispered at her. Suddenly they were both on their feet, “I’m going to be dad!” he shouted this time wrapping his arms around Daisy, “and Jemma is going to be a mum!”

Before Fitz could stop himself he burst into, noisy tears, “She going to be such an amazing mum,” he wailed thickly.

Daisy laughed and rubbed his small shoulders, “And you are going to be a great dad,” she said beaming at him, “But at the moment you are suffering horrendously from pregnancy hormones,” she laughed, “I think we need to get you back in your own body. Fortunately we have good news on that front. Yo-yo captured the leader of the rogue inhumans in the early hours of this morning. He confessed about capturing Willis. They planned to use him to body swap one of theirs for a bank security guard so they could pull of a heist. Willis refused to help them. He’s innocent. So all we need to do is stick him on the register and he’s good to go.”

“Well today just gets better and better,” Fitz declared, “By the way, don’t say anything to Jemma,” I want her to hear it from me.”

Willis was more than happy to return them back to their natural states when he found out he was being released. Both Fitz and Jemma were thrilled to have their own bodies back despite actually having quite a good time experiencing life in the other’s shoes. They shared a deep embrace and Fitz couldn’t help but give Jemma a furtive look that perhaps lingered a bit too long.

“What?” she asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” he replied kissing her forehead, “Just appreciating you. Anyway, I have to nip off base for the afternoon. Daisy wants me to go and meet up with an engineer with some interesting armour tech she thinks we might be able to use. I will be home at the apartment for dinner tonight though.”

“Okay,” Jemma said nodding, “I’m going to finish the reports for Willis and head home myself. I am feeling rather tired myself.”

 

Back the apartment Fitz worked as quickly as he could to make sure everything was ready for when Jemma got home. He lit as many candles as he could find, put on Jemma’s favourite romantic music and wrapped up a small present for her. When all was complete Jemma sent him a text.

“Heading home now. See you later. Love you”

Fitz replied to her “I’m already here. Love you too.”

So he took position, standing in front of the door, present in hand, waiting for the sound of the key. When he heard the lock click his heart skipped and beat. 

Jemma entered the candlelit apartment, eye’s wide open in surprise. She smiled warmly at Fitz.

“What’s all this?” she asked in her beautiful English accent.

“I’ve got something to tell you,” Fitz said, desperately trying to stop his eyes from moistening, “But first we’re going to start with a riddle.”

Jemma looked at him questioningly but kept silent so Fitz took that as his queue to continue.

“When does one add one make three?”

Jemma frowned for a moment clearly racking her brains for an answer before finally concluding, “I don’t know. Can I have a clue?”

Fitz held out the present he was holding for her. Slowly Jemma approached and took the small box, pulling off the ribbon and sliding off the lid.

“What…?” she whispered but then suddenly her eyes opened wide and she held out the contents of the box to Fitz, inside it lay the positive pregnancy test and rattle toy.

“I noticed that you’re body wasn’t quite right so I took a test to be sure. We’re pregnant.” Fitz said finally succumbing to tears. His wife threw herself into his arms where they cried and laughed together.

“It’s about time something went our way,” Jemma whispered into his ear.


End file.
